Yamakis Son
by Sariph21
Summary: Odd thought, what would have happened if Yamaki wasn’t there to hinderhelp out the tamers. Four years prior to season 3 someone wanted him gone and got their way and changed everything.


Yamakis Son

Odd thought, what would have happened if Yamaki wasn't there to hinder/help out the tamers. Four years prior to season 3 someone wanted him gone and got their way and changed everything.

"Hikaru, come on we have to go to the doctor today to renew your prescription." Yamaki as he waits by the front door.

"Coming, I just have to finish picking up my things so Ace doesn't decide to make them his new mouse." Hikaru yelling from the upstairs to the front door.

Yamaki turns to an elderly woman in her late 60's with gray winning the war on black hair in a plain peach dress by the door.

"Ella, how was he today?" Yamaki

"Which way?" Ella

"Both." Yamaki

"Physically, he was able to keep most of his meal down, and has been as active as he can be all day. He even ventured out back, when I was cleaning a window, to help me. Hikaru though is losing some of his strength; he could only pickup the rags and cleaning solution not the full water bucket, or the cleaning rod for the high corners. Mentally, he is still sharp as ever with your brains and Devinees personality I don't see him slowing down anytime soon. Though I have to warn you he is getting really good at reading even my poker face so no getting down on all of this, OK?" Ella

A small smile goes onto his face after the last remark, "Alright, no brooding by the boy." Yamaki

"Good, he's got a fighters spirit, but only when he know he has help, so don't get all broody on him." Ella

"Dad, I'm ready." Hikaru, 9 years old with the same eyes as his father and his mothers' dark red hair. He is a bit on the thin and pail side, but with the cancer eating away at him slowly who can blame him.

"Come on let's go." Yamaki

Later in the car on the road to the doctor a strange fog suddenly surrounds the car causing them to slow down and halt altogether.

"Strange." Yamaki as he gets out of the car to look around and to call the doctor to report being late. "No reception?" As he looks at the cell.

"Dad, look out!" Hikaru

"Wha?" Crunch as the paw comes down on to his head knocking him out.

"I got the old man. What do you want me to do with the kid?" Gray and black wolf-man as he touches his left ear. "Alright, I'll get him to." Goes over and rips the car door off and pulls Hikaru out of the car. "I have them both now, heading on back." With that the fog was gone, and all that was left was the damaged car.

Years later in an old cave you could find one thief/adventurer going through some of the older tunnels. She had longer brown hair tied in back with a black ribbon and green eyes. Her clothing was a pair of tan kaki pants with pockets for items, and a plain green tank top. Though what was strange was her skin had the look of a tanned colored hard plastic, also where her shoulder joints and the neck connected to head it looked more like the joints to a doll and not a person.

"This stupid cave has to end somewhere." Girl

Several hours later at the entrance to a sealed cavern.

"Oh yeah, now come the fun stuff." As she starts to deactivate traps, and puts in some codes when the terminal lights up.

"Joy, I'm in. It better be something good after going through those blasted tunnels and traps." As she looks around the room she notices that the only thing of any importance is a cylinder in the center of the room hooked up to an old terminal.

"Ok, let's see what is in cylinder number one." In a bitter tone not doing much to hide her disappointment at the situation as she goes to the terminal. A few beeps and button presses later the cylinder seamlessly splits down the middle, and deposits a small body onto the floor.

The body was that of a three tailed fox-boy with a red being the main color and dirty blond on his: stomach, mussel, and tail tips. On his feet were over sized sneakers with a black base with a red streak on each side. His hands were covered with fingertip less black gloves with a rectangular peace of silver on the back of each hand. The only other clothing on him was a pair of lose blue jean shorts that had a hole in the back for the tails and one buttoned on strip over them keeping them on him.

"Aha." As he blinks and tries to focus on the room.

"Slow down kid, I don't know who you are, or how you got in there, but take it easy." Girl

"AAHHHH!" As he sees the girl and stumbles away from her putting his back to the now closed cylinder.

Thinking "Why do I always get the "fun" ones." As she slowly approaches the boy and puts her hand out in a calming manor.

"My name is Green what's yours?" Green

Looks at her and softly says "Hikaru, my name is Hikaru Yamaki."

No my best, but not my worst effort in writing. This is was more of a get the cobwebs out for my main story after finals and work hour changes. Well if you like it or hate it let me know and I'll try to get back to you, or even continue this if, you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon and this was only done for fun and not money.


End file.
